


Rubicon

by pippinmctaggart



Series: LOTR Drabbles [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Angst, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-22
Updated: 2004-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippinmctaggart/pseuds/pippinmctaggart





	Rubicon

Billy accepted his pint. "Would ye look at the head on that? Work of art, that is."

"What would you know about good head?" Dom smirked, not lifting his red eyes. "Straight bloke, aren't you? So you keep insisting, anyway."

Billy's jaw clenched. He rose and left the table so abruptly he knocked the corner. His pint rocked, sloshing beer everywhere.

Orlando quickly steadied it. "Too far, Sblomie," he murmured.

"Shut up," Dom snapped.

"You're not helping your case with cracks like that," Orlando said, unoffended.

Dom stared at his glass. "I don't have a case," he muttered. "Not anymore."

 


End file.
